yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Seymour(Deceased)
tumblr_lupm2pXKy61qlvn0xo1_1280.jpg "I ain't got no time for no looky looky Boo~." -Nathan 'First Name' Nathan 'Last Name' Seymour 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' The Fire Emblem Age 31 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0 'Blood type' O 'Behavior/Personality' Nathan 'is a flamboyant man whom being flirtatious toward men, or picking an outfit for one of his fellow hooker friends.Some say, Nathan has a fierce personality usually giving men a hassle so he can fuck with there head noticing they aren't interested in his looks. Kodi calling him the Queen of Fashion, gives him more of a stuck up personality.Though in nature he is a sweet,Ghetto Fabulous he calls himself. Often around men, his favorites will always be the blondies... He always has a fetish for the white boy look..His whole demeanor changes into a stalker like atttitude when it comes to those hunks. Kodi really gets irritated with this though, its not her face getting smashesd on. Appearance He wears his distinctive make-up, including white lipstick and nail polish, whether he is in or out of the streets. He is usually training and spending most of his time with the sluts in the street, and views himself as the Queen of Sluts.. Nathan usually flirts with the other male fighters, often making them such offers as "I'll give you a big kiss, when you get back". His nickname for Kodi is "Handsome" due to her being such a manly woman.He will tend to wear a tons of slutty like outfits.... that embarass Kodi to the core...Though women think he has a fruity sense of fashion which makes him more of a diva. Occupation Antonio Lopez, Nathan Seymour, Keith Goodman, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, Barnaby Brooks Jr. & Ivan Karelin_01.jpg Hooker.(Head of the brothel) Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself 'Clan & Rank N/A 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single Allies/Enemies Ally *Kodi *Connor *Felicia Seymour *Coco *Danny Mcbride *Anatsu Enemies No-one Unless you mess with his Fam, and the hookers. Relatives and Friends Felicia Seymour Due to leaving Felicia at a early age.. Nathan had to leave due the disapproval of both there parents.. Though as a child he'd had always did her hair.. changed her clothes.. and so forth.. due to there parents always working... Which questioned him and his sister wondering why they'd care if he was gay at all. Though after all these years.. Felicia is willing to make contact with her flamboyant gay older Brother. Kodi Torabaasu ' tumblr_lsoebdJK6l1qmh94to1_1280.png ' Seeing Kodi Grow up to a beautiful woman.. made him feel like a parent to be at most.. He always has the blondes back.. no matter what.. Thus he'd always scold the female due to her bitchy ways...But Nathan will always cherish the memories of her being young and learning the ways of life..Nathan and Kodi will always have that close-ness of a mother and a child... even if she always talks back to him.. its just her way of showing love towards people.. Though Nathan loves to piss her off.. bringing there friendship increasing more.. Though he is worried that one day.. Kodi won't come back to the brothel anymore. Connor Ryoji Due to being the boyfriend of Kodi.. Nathan has respected Connor from the start.. and also caring for him as if he were his own child. He tends to creep out the teen male.. with kissing his forehead with his huge ass pink lips.. Thus Nathan loves how he could give his scowling best friend Kodi. to actually blush and show emotions... which gave him a better friendship with Connor.. Coco ' Tumblr ne2a5namsT1tmk0ilo2 500.gif 66.gif 6.gif 989.gif ' Coco is Nathan long time friend.. and also a employee of Nathans Hot an Bothered Brothel..Due to have a crush ont his beautiful Tranny...Though the first day of his job.. Coco was not a woman.. he was a gorgeous man that seemed to be trapped within his body wanting to a be a woman.. Nathan one night sold himself to atleast 100 customers just for him to get that sex change... Nathan hates when Coco goes out an hangs with the other men at other brothels... thus he had not.. confessed his love for the loveable sexy tranny/ Chi Manipulation The Power Of Nothingness The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. Fire Mimicry tumblr_llg7n74XaP1qfiuy9.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_lxlgwclo7y1qc6xxfo1_500.gif Power to transform into or have a physical body made up of fire. Variation of Energy Physiology, technique of Fire Manipulation.User is made up of or can transform their body completely into fire. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of fire, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other.User that is Nigh Formed Fire Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal.User that is Full-Formed Fire Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel fire in various ways. Chi Base Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Fighting Style 'Capoeira' 'Capoeira-' is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) is the fundamental movement in capoeira, important both for attack and defense purposes. It has two main objectives. One is to keep the capoeirista in a state of constant motion, preventing him or her from being a still and easy target. The other, using also fakes and feints, is to mislead, fool, trick the opponent, leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. The attacks in the capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. The head strike is a very important counter-attack move. Elbow strikes, punches and other forms of takedowns complete the main list.The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and intention of the defender, and can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. A block should only be made when the esquiva is not possible. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face empty-handed an armed adversary.A series of rolls and acrobatics (like the Cartwheels called ) allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. 'Weapon of Choice' None, Just fists,an kicks. and his Fire abilities. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Stamina 'Background' Nathan had been 15 years old when his mother and father kicked him out due to his sexuality.. he'd had been living in the streets before giving himself to the brothel for a place to live... now.... this is his story. Before Kodi even stepped foot into the brothel, also Nathan wasn't always head of the brothel. Uni Torabaasu, now being age 30 who'm had beautiful brown locks of hair, deep blue oceanic eyes. She was one of a kind, she was soon pregnant by Shark,who'm spurted his seed within her... Her side-kick Asami Tachibana (Kai's mother) Were both pregnant at the time.."Alright SLUTS I want all the money that you earned sucking dick.. Just drop it in the bag that Asami is holding!" The brown haired female, snickered before wathing a petite like female drop only one coin.. Her face was all battered and bruised due to her being mugged right after she had gave herself to a client."What is.. that.. ONE FUCKING COIN?!" The small teen took a step back, having her back against the wall shivering in fear.."I-I'm sorry PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME BRAND ON ME PLEASE..." It was said that Uni gave them cow-like brands onto side of the Hookers asscheeks, when anyone didn't fork out the cash.. No matter the consequences.. Two of the females, pinned the petite fem onto the wall having her back turned to a grimace Uni."NO IM SORRY ILL PAY ILL PAY PLEASE FORGIVE ME-" Uni would pull down the girls pants, picking up the now hot brand tool..Letting it hover over her right asscheek."NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHEN TO PAY-" A blur of pink dashed toward the brown haired female, only to have a roundhouse kick to the side of her gut.. The force of the kick caused her to be thrown into the entrance of the brothel.. The women turned to the pink blur.. It was a ebony man, who'm had buzz cut pink hair.His honey skin glistened amongst the lights of the living room."How obsured of you! These women are the same as you are.. and yet you treat them lower then dirt!! I am Nathan... Seymour.. And I'm a man that will hit a woman if NECCESSARY." Nathan lashed his right foot against the right side of her face,noticing she was pregnant.Uni spat out blood before standing up weakly gritting her teeth, with Asami by her side aiding her.The females stood behind Nathan, taking him as the new leader of the brothel.. "ALL YOU SLUTS WANNA BETRAY ME?! You will all pay.. an your faggot self! After this worthless child is born.. I'll BE BACK... " Uni scoffed before stumbling away with Asami out the Brothel.. Nathan turned around smiling at the females ,now caring for them all in a motherly way... Uni will soon bring revenge to the brothel and the females and Nathan are ready. Nathan vowed to the head of the family to never let Uni nor Jiro bring down the rest of the Torabaasu family even the owned buildings.. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC